This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many driver's cab suspension systems are utilized that couple the cab to the vehicle frame to allow movement necessary for good ride characteristics. While allowing such movement, cab suspension systems also must counteract or limit potentially problematic movements relative to the frame, including lateral (or side-to-side), longitudinal (or fore/aft), vertical (or up/down), and torsional (or roll) forces and relative movements.
Some of these systems employ air spring over strut technology. Although the use of struts can manage several of the relative movements without requiring a large number of additional components, such struts are relatively costly and bulky. As a result, it is not possible or desirable to use them in some applications.
Some systems employ air spring over shock technology. Although less expensive, shocks do not have the capacity to manage as many forces and relative movements as struts. As a result, the use of shocks typically requires the use of multiple additional components to manage all of the various forces and relative movements.
For example, to manage relative lateral movements between the cab and frame a laterally extending panhard or track bar can be provided. To manage torsional (or roll) forces and relative movements, a U-shaped stabilizer bar that twists along its length allowing one end to move down while another end moves up can be provided. A link member or spring is typically provided between each end of such stabilizer bar and the cab to permit the twisting and relative end movement of the stabilizer bar. To manage longitudinal forces and relative movements, additional components can be provided. It may even be necessary to provide further cab-to-frame coupling components to meet current cab retention standards under 200 impact testing. All of these components can significantly increase costs and space requirements.